1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a casing of a power supply with at least one heat sink element, and more particularly to a casing of a DC/AC inverter with at least one heat sink element in which at least one electronic part is positioned and in contact with both the sidewall of the casing and the heat sink member so as to efficiently dispense heat from the electronic part.
2. Description of Related Arts
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional casing of a DC/AC inverter 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional casing of the DC/AC inverter 100 generally comprises a top part 110 and a base 120 which is an individual part from the top part 110. A printed circuit board (PCB) 160 is positioned inside the conventional casing of the DC/AC inverter 100. The printed circuit board (PCB) 160 is positioned onto the base 120 by extending bolts through the printed circuit board 160 in the casing 100 and is threadedly engaged with threaded holes in the inside 120A of the base 120.
The electronic parts 130a, 130B such as transistors are positioned in the casing 100 by extending bolts 150A, 150B through holes in two sidewalls 120A, 120B of the base 120 and holes in the electronic parts 130a, 130B and then fixed to the heat sink members 140A, 140B. By this way, the electronic parts 130a, 130B are positioned onto the insides of the two sidewalls 120A, 120B by the heat sink members 140A, 140B.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, the heat sink members 140A, 140B each comprises a nut 141A/141B so as to be connected to the bolts 150A/150B to position the electronic parts 130A, 130B to the sidewalls 120b, 120C of the base 120 of the casing 100.
However, the casing 100 is composed of the top part 110 and the base 120, so that the top part 110 and the base 120 have to be manufactured and coated with proper material in separate, this increases manufacturing cost. Besides, the top part 110 and the base 120 cannot be connected with each other tightly so that electro-magnetic wave might leak therefrom. The heat that the base 120 absorbs cannot be dispensed and sent to the top part 110, which might cause overheat problem during operation. Furthermore, because the top part 110 and the base 120 are proceeded with surface treatment individually, such as electro-plating, so that they might have different colors. In addition, the rear sides of the electronic parts 130A, 130B are in contact with the sidewalls 120B, 120C of the base 120 so as to conduct heat to the sidewalls 120B, 210C. Nevertheless, the heat on the two respective front sides of the electronic parts 130A, 130B lack efficient heat dispensing media to cool the electronic parts 130A, 130B down. The conventional positioning members 140A, 140B are made by iron which is not an efficient heat dispensing material.